


Magnus

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Coming Out, Demiboy Character, Demiboy Izuru, Ficlet, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Non-Binary Izuru, Non-binary character, Trans Boy Hajime, Trans Male Character, Very short dont expect much, i wrote this like an hour before my exam dont make fun of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: Hajime looked at his twin brother, who was calmly reading a book in the corner of the room they shared. He hadn't ever been this nervous in his life.He could trust Izuru, right?-Hajime comes out to his brother
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my friend who is coming out to his brother today. Idk just wanted to inspire you  
> Don't bully me,, ik this is slightly ooc I just wanted to write something

Hajime looked at his twin brother, who was calmly reading a book in the corner of the room they shared. He hadn't ever been this nervous in his life.

He could trust Izuru, right?

"Hey, Izuru...?"

His twin looked up from his book without saying anything.

Hajime cleared his throat, "I, um, have to tell you something."

Izuru now put his book down, giving Hajime his undivided attention. If anything, that made him even more nervous.

Noticing his hesitation, Izuru said quietly, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right? You're my sister."

Hajime winced, "Yeah, that's what I have to talk to you about. I'm not a girl. I'm... a boy. My name... my name is Hajime."

Izuru didn't say anything for a few seconds, his expression unreadable. Before Hajime could say anything further Izuru got up and hugged him.

"I have a brother called Hajime," Izuru whispered, "And I still love him. No matter what."

Hajime tried (and failed) to keep himself from crying. He sobbed into Izuru's shoulder, relieved that he accepted him.

"...I have to tell you something too," Izuru continued, "I'm non-binary. A demiboy, really. I didn't know how to tell you. You're so much braver than me."

Hajime hugged him _\- them-_ even tighter.

There was no one he trusted in the world more than his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> To my friend, and anyone who is coming out to friends/family: You're amazing and don't let anyone say any different. PS if anyone is transphobic/homophobic tell me and I'll bonk them on the head with a bat


End file.
